


30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge  - Kurlin & Cronkri

by kurlinsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Pairings, Quadrant Vacillation, Smut, multiple quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurlinsprite/pseuds/kurlinsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge. I couldn't decide if I wanted to do Kurlin or Cronkri, so it really depends on which pairing I'd rather write for each prompt. Some might be humanstuck. Explicit rating because ye its all sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Naked Cuddles - Kurloz/Meulin

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty tame, yeah, and also incredibly short. No fricking yet, but bear with me.

Your name is Kurloz Makara, and at the moment, you’re neck-deep in blankets.

At the moment, your wonderful girlfriend of the past few years has caught a nasty cold. She had been staying over at your house so you could take care of her for about a week. You’d had her cocooned up in fluffy blankets with plenty of snacks and medicine and warm drinks at her side as she watched her shows on your widescreen television. You were brewing her another pot of green tea when you’d heard her call out, complaining that she was still cold. With a chuckle you’d left the kitchen, finding her half shrugged out of her wrappings. She’d denied your offer of digging her up some more thick sheets, instead reaching her arms out towards you. You really were a sucker for her, cute face flushed with fever and eyes pleading for you to be closer. So you’d indulged her, peeling her covers away and sliding onto the couch next to her. One thing you absolutely adored was the way her curvy body fit so snugly against you, soft and plush in comparison to your thin, bony frame. You’d gasped when she began tugging her sweater off.

That is what brought you to this point in time. Your sniffling, adorable girlfriend was stripped of all her clothes, pressed flush against you. She’d coaxed you out of your shirt, but you’d opted to keep your pants on. You’d be having nothing even resembling more risqué activities while your baby was so miserably sick. Your hands traced invisible patterns over her flesh, fingertips skimming up and down her sides, hoping to bring some comfort to her feverish skin. She shudders visibly against you, burying her face into your neck. From the vibration against your jaw, you think she’s almost purring. She runs her hands up along your chest in return to your caresses, and you press little kisses into her hair. Her heavy petting continues on, hand slipping beneath the waistband of your sweats. You bite your lip, grabbing her wrist and giving her an unamused look. 

"I love you, but you need your rest, Meulin." You say quietly, angling your face downwards so she can read your lips. 

She just nods, retracting her exploring hands and leaning her head against your shoulder. You rest your chin atop her head, and she sniffles for a bit before relaxing.

Your name is Kurloz Makara, and there isn’t anywhere else you’d rather be.


	2. Day 2 - Naked Kissing - Cronkri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronkri for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn, still no hot yaoiz yet. The next one will be incredibly smutty Kurlin, however. Once again, bear with me.

You are Cronus Ampora, notorious mack-daddy and astounding musical artist. Okay, well maybe not, but whatever helps you sleep at night, right?

On the subject of sleeping, that’s exactly what you’d been doing at three o’clock in the fucking afternoon when you’d heard a god damn knock on your god damned door. You rolled out of your comfortable human bed, clad in only purple boxers, brushing your sleep-dishevelled hair back out of your eyes in attempts to look presentable as you walked down the stairs. A guy’s gotta look good all the time, since it was unknown whether there would be a hot babe looking for a good fuck knocking, or some salesman trying to sell you something.

But, it was neither of those things that had made you get up out of your bed. You’d pulled open the door to find none other than Kankri Vantas standing on your doorstep. His sweater was thoroughly soaked through with water, drops dripping down his face. You stood there for a few moments, terribly confused. Not so much as why he was wet (it was fucking raining out, that isn’t an innuendo you thirsty hoes), but as to why he was at your door. 

"May I kindly ask wvhat the fuck you’re doin’ here, chief?" You asked him with an irritated tone.

"I got caught out in the rain on the way to visit Porrim. I was very close to your home, and I was wondering if you would, ever so mercifully, lend me a change of clothes and a place to stay until this storm passes." He’d explained it in a flat tone, but you could see him shivering visibly, arms crossed in attempt to bring him warmth. 

"Uh… shore thing, I guess." You shrugged, stepping aside and holding the door open for him. “I’ll go find you something, throwv your clothes in the sink so you don’t drench my carpet."

Kankri nodded at you, and you ran upstairs to your room to search out some comfortable clothes that might fit his tiny frame. After minutes of digging through your dresser drawers, you found a purple sweater that Porrim had given you a few sweeps back. You guessed he might like it, since it was a similar style to his own. You grabbed a pair of black sweats that had been growing tight on you, closing the drawer before starting back down the stairs. 

You froze in your tracks about two steps down. Kankri was exiting the bathroom, completely free of his rather confining, soaked clothes. You had a marvellous view of his thin waist, slightly rounded hips, and long, beautifully curved legs. His hair was still wet, beads of rainwater tricking sensually down over his pink-tinted skin. Clenching the clothes in your hand, you thought about running your tongue along the skin of his neck, biting down and leaving red bruises while you gripped his perfect thighs. Oh cod, you could have lost yourself right there just thinking about him. 

You were pretty sure you were gonna score sometime before the pouring rain stopped. 

Descending the stairs quietly, you set the clothes out on the coffee table, waiting for him to notice you presence. When he did, he jumped a bit, letting out a squeak of embarrassment. 

"Cronus, please cover your eyes." He said weakly, turning away from you and attempting to cover up. 

"Wvhy? Wvouldn’t wvanna miss the showv." You smirk, taking a step closer to him. 

He begs you once more, with a little hesitation this time. You can tell he doesn't want you to look away. He’s playing you, Cronus, making you think he isn’t interested. But he is. It’s so strong of a feeling, you would swear you could smell it on him. So, you decide to give in to his little game, covering your eyes with both hands. 

You waited until you were sure he’d turned away from you, hearing the ruffle of fabric as he pulled the sweater on over his head. Then, you moved your hands from your eyes, striding towards him. You hooked your arm around his hip and he gave an audible yelp, turning to face you.

"F-Forgive me Cronus, but I lied about my motives." He paused, and you nodded him on. “I had intended to visit you, in hopes of possibly finding relief from my vow." Trailing off once again, he blushed furiously, swallowing. “But then it started to rain, and-" This time, you stopped him. 

You pressed your lips roughly to his, arms encircling his waist, pulling him close to your bare chest. He didn’t fight back, only whimpered against your lips and nervously grabbed at the hem of his borrowed sweater. 

Soon enough you’d worked him out of his only article of clothing and he’d stripped you of your boxers. You were feeling up the chilled skin of his chest before pulling him closer to you, trying to warm him up a little. He’d closed the space between the two of you, kissing your lips with fever, pressing his body back against you in need of friction. You smirked, biting his lower lip gently. 

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and perhaps you didn’t mind such a rude awakening.


	3. Day 3 - First Time - Kurloz/Meulin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, some good, hard, fucking. This is post-accident, if that wasn't obvious.

She's so motherfucking tight you want to scream. But, you bite down on your lip and let her make those noises in your place. Her screams are loud and ringing, almost painful to your ears, but much more so paining in your hemopusher. You're feeling so motherfucking good right now, and all your sweet kittybaby is feeling is pain. Holding every muscle still, you look up at her in utter apology. From where you're lying back against the soft cushion of her plushie pile, you can see her conflicted expression, her hair flowing wild and framing her face, looping over her bare breasts and cascading down her exposed back. You can see the way her bulge curls around itself, much smaller and feminine than your own, ridged and blushing a beautiful olive green.

In attempts to ease the pain of taking you inside of her for the first time, you move an un-gloved hand to toy with the twisting appendage. Meulin groans, and it's such an erotic sound it makes your bulge twitch inside her. She lets out the faintest of moans as her bulge curls around your finger, and then she's leaning forward and clutching your shoulders before you'd even processed her movement. Your matesprit is screaming once again, screaming at you to "just fucking move," as her claws make purple bruises on your flesh. Having no need to be told twice, bracing her hips in the hand not being strangled by her bulge, you roll up into her. You twist inside her, your jutting hipbones meeting the tender flesh of her thighs, and you groan almost too quiet to be heard. 

"You're so motherfucking beautiful, Meu," you croon to her, and she only pivots her hips as she rides you. "So motherfucking hot and tight, I could fuck you all day long, baby," you say through needy pants, and Meulin continues on with her feverish rocking. She feels like fucking heaven, and her nook clenches around your lengthy tentacle with every jerk of your hips. 

"Kurloz... gonna f-fucking..." her words warp into a loud cry, but you know what she was trying to say. With her warning in place, you untangle your hand from her bulge and clutch at her hips, pistoning your own up into her at a rapid-fire pace. Meulin reaches her orgasm with a final cry of your name, her body twitching and jerking as she continues to ride you. You can feel the hot material drenching your bulge, but none of her beautiful olive essence seeps out from her nook stretched so tight around your thick base. Mirthful fucking messiahs, you wish she'd let you stop there and allow you to finish off yourself, just to save her the pain of being stuffed too full (seeing as neither of you had thought to grab a pail.) But, your sweet, loving Meulin kept on moving on top of you, her overstimulated nook clutching you and her spent bulge already retreating into it's sheathe. 

You come with a cry, the force of it making her moan and collapse on top of you. Panting, you slide out of her and she curls up in a feeble mess, head on your chest and hair strewn about. You hold onto her like she's your most precious treasure. 

And even now, thinking back on it, she still motherfucking is.


	4. Day 4 - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human loz jacking it to human meu's hot butt

It's so shameful you want to choke on the noises you make. 

Currently, you're in the downstairs basement of your dad's apartment, yanking it like a sick freak because of that fucking girl and her fucking yoga pants. Meulin had been coming over to work on your English report on Hamlet, and she'd worn the most beautifully tight pair of green yoga pants, along with a cozy black cat sweater. So, here you were with one leather glove clenched between your teeth, other hand stroking the mother of all boners while your kindergarten crush was in your room making a skull out of paper mâché. It isn't her you're sour at, no. You were disgusted with yourself for not being able to control your fucking dick. But motherfucking hell, she'd bent over to grab a glue gun from her bag of supplies and you'd gotten a perfect view of her nice round ass... Thinking about it made your cock throb, and you ran your thumb over the head with a groan.

You want her underneath you, with those leggings pulled down to her knees and her chest bare of any sweaters. You wanted to grab at her ass, make her cry out for you and blush a girly shade of pink. You wanted her to thread her fingers in your hair and kiss you hard. You wanted to fuck her until she couldn't think straight, you wanted her to say your name while she came. You wanted her to- there's a bump at the bathroom door followed by a feminine yelp, and you tense up so tightly it's a miracle you didn't tear your dick off. 

"Y-Your brother told be there were some more markers down here, a-and I walked by and thought I heard you say my name and-," you cut Meulin off with a raised hand, smirking slightly. You were smooth, you could handle this without panicking.

"No big deal, sister." Yes, score, you didn't stutter or freak out or anything, you're on the right track, Loz.

"I'll... I'll leave you be, then." She said with a quivering voice, chewing on her lower lip. 

You sigh, running your tongue over painted lips. "You ain't gotta."

"O-Oh." Meulin said with a tone of shock, eyes widening. 

"I know you up and wanna stick around, my wicked kitten." Are you overdoing it? Maybe. But from the look on her face, you can tell she's definitely enjoying the way you speak to her and the tone you use. 

She takes a stumbling step closer to you, arms ever so slightly stretched out before her. You take her hands in yours, raising each to press a kiss to her knuckles. Meulin takes another step and you drop your hands down to her waist. Her arms find a comfy home on your shoulders and you pull her close, pressing a kiss to her jaw. 

You don't kiss her on the lips the rest of the night. You know she only wants your hands on her body, not you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is half assed I'm sorry


End file.
